the oldest weasley girl
by crazyaboutlove98
Summary: ok well this is my first hp fanfic i am hoping todo books movies 1-7 and then a next generation this about my oc and how she relises she is closer to the dark lord than one would think especially a weasley


the Golden key to the past and my destiny ( chapter 1 ) info

NAME: Joesaphina Weasley LOOK LIKE: Red hair that lays flat to your back and is always in a ponytale brown eyes freckles and a slim hour glass figure.  
FRIENDS: The golden trio your brothers fred and george. (dragon your best friend from 6 years ago)a.k.a Draco Malfoy BORN & BIRTH DAY: Born 2 minutes after ron on a solar eclipes on March 17 (same day the dark lod was at his peek of power).  
AGE: 11 years old FAMILY: Arthor and Molly Weasley are your mum and dad brothers are Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred and George, and your twin Ron.  
CHARECTORISTICS:Kind,caring, stubborn, and a very good friend.

the Golden key to the past and my destiny ( chapter 2)

You got up out of bed so excited today your hogwarts letters would arrive you put on your half of a locket the other half was with your best friend Dra you had been best friend since pre wizard school and when u to had to part he gave you the half of the locket with a picture of him making a silly face and on his half you were making a silly face plus you two were only 5. You also put your key on it had the inisals:  
T M R &J M W YOU RAN DOWN STAIRS YOUR MOTHER THEN LOOKED at ron and you she looked almost as if she was going to cry. " Arthur can you belive it soon it will only be u me and ginny here " " Molly dont ya worry thell be fine but i do think ya should give e the stones" you and ron looked at your mum and dad confused your mum left and came back with two small boxes that held neclaces and a stone atatched to it your mom then explained what they were since you were born exactly at the same time as a solar eclipse the stones appeared next to you guysthat they can tell u your power level emotions and strenght your hair went completly bright pink since you felt so joyfull " mum harry visted me again last night in my dream he said he'd been gettin strange letters i think he as been gettin is hogarts letters that tommorrow is his birthday i would really like to meet him besides in my dreams mum" you said allin 1 breath and on to your key it had appeared arround your neck when harry defeated voldemort you wondered if it opened a vault at gringotts then fred and george came down stars still in their pj's " are u tryin to wake us up Joey" they said in unision you just smilled they were in their 3rd year then came percy who was in his 5th year at hogwarts

the Golden key to my past and destiny ( chapter 3)

Once everyone was down stairswhich was mum, dad, percy, fred, george, ron, ginny and you because bill worked at gringots and moved out and charlie was in romania studyin dragons. You all ate breakfast then dad went to work and ron, fred, george, and ginny went outside to play quiditch so it was only you and mum. "mum can i um...well i heard doumbledor say um... that Hagrid was going to pick up harry and i was just wondering if they asked me to go if i could go with them" mum looked at u " and were did you hear that" well last night was a full moon so after i knew everyone was asleep i rode mybroomtohogwarts because i couldnt sleep" " JOSAPHIN WEASLEYhow many timeshavei told unot to go flying after cerfew" " 50,298 i have been cunting" Well i did think you would ask to go after all you talk to harry all the time in your mind so i have asked doumbledor if you cuold go with hagrid to pick harry upso i want u to pack a small bag and you will also be going to Diagon Alley with them and i know i am agenst that key ( mum didnot like the key because when sleeping or awake and the key was taken off your hair and eyes would go black .  
and it scared your brothers and parents) but i want you to try it at gringotts to buy school sup..." she got interupted a bunch of muddy boy' and a little girl came in " What ave i told u about coming in here like that..."she was interupted again but this time it was eroll " Josy dear pleas go get em" mum said my hair went pink again with a big smile on my face .  
" MUMMY IT IS OUR HOGWARTS LETTERS" your twin ran to you. U both started jumping up and down screamin " WE GOT EXCEPTED WE GOT EXCEPTED"after that the boys went and played another game of quiditch and ginny helped you pack once finish you put on apair of tights and u think rons t-shirt (but he didnt ever really care since you shared a room) and red converses after that u explained to ginny wher u u were going and she helped u make a broom ( one of your many talents) and then you guys ran down stairs you all ate lunch and decidded to play a game of quiditch with yur brothers as a chaser and you were really good and i mean good the after dinner at 8:30 everyone went to bed except u. Your mum put your hair in a french braid and put on your black handmedown cloaka confee red shirt sweat pants and your red converses finally at 9:45 Hagrid came but it took 15 minutes to leave" ello Joe are ya ready" "yup sure am" " okay becarefull and stay close to hagrid" mum said hugging you" okay mum you can let go now bye" you and hagrid left finnaly at 10 o'clock and it took 2 hour s to get thereit started to rain on the way at midnight u finnaly arived your catgege came to the front of your broom and she asked if this was the place you couldunderstand her since your animegus is a tiger cub. " Hagrird isdis the place" " yup" hagrid kmnocked down after knocking you enterd behind hagrid yuor broom in one hand and a small blackcat following u" sorry bout that" " get out at once you r breakin g an entry" said a rather plump man " Dry up dursley u great prun" you saw 1 plump boy and a skinny black haired boy hide "I avent seen u since you were a baby arryu seem to be farther along perticurly in the middle" " i..i..i'm not arry" then the boy who hide came out of hiding " i..i am" " Well ocourse u r"hagrid said " Harry i can t beleave it i getto meetu out side ofthe dreams " you nsaid picking up gege " Josaphena" " Yeah".

Chapter 4

i couldnt wait i had a beutiful owl as black as night with amber eyes soi named her amber i had a wand made made of oak with a pheoix feather core 11 inches had evrything ready i wore my hair in sofft curls and my ginger hair .Today iwas returning home i put on my key my half of the locket but before i put it around my neck i looked at the picture inside it was of dra i felt like i was going to cry but i didnt. I also put my solar eclipse mood necklace (ron had the same xept his was aring.) last night harry asked hagrid about Voldemort. xFASTFORWARDx once i got on the train i started to look for harry but instead i litterally ran into the bottle blonde haired boy from diagon alley. i just kept walking. i finnally found ron " where r we goin to sit" he asked me "dont know lets try here" i said Ron opened the compartment door "do u mind evrey where else is full" ron sai9d pointing to the seat across from him " not at all" he answered" i m ron by the way ron weasley and this is my twin sister. xFAST FORWARDx i helped the girl named ermione granger try to find the toad called trever. " i am a muggle born i cant wait to get to hogwarts"she said "me neither but its probably goin to be boring for me cause all the rules when i come here at night during the summer or when my brothers r here i can do anything i want and not get in trouble i am a pure blood" teh train stopped we got off & followed the other 1st years. Once we got in McGonagall explained what would happen the boy i meet or well bumped into started talking to harry and made fun of run now that upset me " r u talkin rude bout my famly cause if so ill kicyour arse" isaid " u r that girl from the train u shouldnt go round makin friends with the wronge sort i can help u there." he said to harry. harry declined we then entered the great hall Suasan bones was Hufflepuff Hermione was griffindo so was ron and harry malfoy was in slytherin and now it was my turn "Jsaphina Weasley" i went up.*ANOTHER WEASLEY YOU R NOTHING LIKE THE REST OF YOUR FAMILF YOU COULD FIT WELL IN SLYTERINE BUT YOU WANT TO STAY WITH YOUR FAMILY SO* "GRIFINDOR" the hat screamed my brothers harry and other griffidore clapped.


End file.
